Jean Grey Season Two
This category lists season's featuring Jean Grey Season One Season Three Season Four Season 2 Growing Pains The Bayville's Girls' Soccer Team, including Jean, are in a game. Jean is being cheered on by her X-Men teammates as she scores the winning goal making her soccer team go on to play in the semi-finals. After the game, Jean is first congratulated by Scott, who is bumped out of the way by Duncan Matthews, as he hugs and congratulates her. Scott offers Jean a ride back to the academy, but she tells him that she is riding with Duncan. It's more than apparent that Scott is hurt by this, but he doesn't say anything until they're well out of earshot. The next day at school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Jean walks towards the bleachers looking for someone as Scott jumps up to wave to her. She smiles and waves at Duncan, not actually seeing Scott. She wanders over and sits with Duncan as Scott sits down disappointed. The new principal Edward Kelly walks toward the podium. Tryign to impress Kitty, Lance uses his powers to shake loose the scoreboard over Kelly's head. The scoreboard is about to crush Kelly, but Jean quickly uses her powers to redirect the scoreboard just missing Kelly and the staff. Kelly laughs it off and gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. That night at the game rally, Kelly shows off the new school mascot, the "Bayville Hawk", which shoots off fireworks. When the game begins, the Brotherhood show up and interrupt the game as Avalanche and the others announce that they're mutants, that they have special powers. As Jean stood by and watched them, he also announces that the Xavier Institute is also filled with mutants, naming Jean and Scott personally, giving her the spotlight by a camera on the stadium. When the Brotherhood starts causing havoc and harassing Kelly, Jean saves Taryn from falling into chasm which was caused by Avalanche. Spyke and Shadowcat destroy the TV cameras and tapes, as Jean saves Kelly from Quicksilver. When she tries to help him up, Kelly pulls away from her and tries to call the cops but Jean uses her telekinesis to bust his cell phone. When Storm comes and creates a rainstorm that causes everyone to stop fighting and calm down, Cyclops conforts Jean. Thankfully Xavier decides to change everyone's memories. Power Surge At a school assembly, Jean wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly, except Rogue. Jean starts her acceptance speech, but begins hearing everyone's thoughts. They become overwhelming and she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling. The voices stop suddenly and she makes a joke about losing her head and finishes her speech. Scott tries to talk to Jean about what happened, but she blows it off and invites him to come to Duncan's party later. Scott doesn't want to, but she tells him it'll be fun and asks him to do it for her. Of course he agrees. At the party Scott and Duncan play ping pong, which is obviously a macho duel for Jean while Taryn Fujioka questions what their issues are. The game becomes very aggressive, and Jason Nasier get hit in the head with the ball. Jean gets angry and stops the ping pong in midair (which by the way no one even notices?) and drags Duncan away to talk to him. She tells him not to make him choose between him and her friends. As they're arguing she starts to hear everyone's thoughts again. She shoves Dunc out of the way and takes off running outside. Scott is standing out on the balcony when Jean rushes out. He starts towards her, but she slams him with her TK and knocks him off of the balcony as he plummets towards the ground. Jean is able to get a grip and catch him right before he hits. He's left hovering a couple feet above the pool. Duncan comes out to check on Jean and asks what's going on. Jean drops Scott and he ends up in the pool. Back home, Scott is peeved. Xavier and Kurt ask what's happened and Jean tells them it's not worth talking about. Rogue and Risty walk in, and Kurt is barely able to get his Image Inducer activated in time. Rogue makes a comment about everyone staring at them rudely and Kit phases in behind them. Risty is surprised and asks where she came from. Wolverine shows up and pops his claws to grab an apple, then leaves. Inside Xavier tells Rogue that there are obvious reasons that they have to schedule visits. As Rogue is walking past Jean she thinks to herself that Xavier wouldn't treat Jean this way. Jean jumps to the defense saying that he doesn't treat her any different. Rogue gets mad and says that no one gave her permission to go into her head and Jean apologizes, saying she didn't mean to. Rogue marches off mad. Xavier tries again to help Jean, but she makes excuses and says she's just tired and needs a good night's sleep. Next day at track try outs Jean loses control again, using her TK to send her javelin flying through the air uncontrollably. Jean is causing more mayhem. She hurls shot-puts out in random directions. cott rushes to Jean and asks her what's wrong. She cries that she can't control it then passes out. Jean's voice comes out of Rogue, and Scott turns back to Rogue. A sappy Jean and Scott moment ensues. He tells her to focus on him, she says she can't do it. He tells her he knows her better than anyone ever has or ever will and he knows she can do it. Rogue's personality begins to regain control as Jean is able to reign in her own power. Jean drops back down to the lab table. Scott leaves Rogue lying in the dirt to rush to Jean's side. Outside he brings a bouquet of roses to Jean. She thanks him, then he tells her they came from Duncan. She tells him that she doesn't remember much about what happened. He realizes that she doesn't want to talk about it and she says that it's what she likes about him. He knows her better than anyone ever has or ever will…. as she walks away. Bada-Bing Bada-Boom At lunch, Jean is sitting with Duncan and his friends at a table. At the carnival, Jean and Duncan wonder up and Jean sees Taryn and Scott together and acts a little jealous. The X-Kids show up and a fight breaks out between them & the brotherhood, over stolen money. Tab's dad manages to get a hold of the money again during the ruckus and heads up to the roof. Tabitha follows him, but the roof begins to cave in on then, finally the whole roof gives way and they both fall. Kurt 'ports them to safety, but her dad knocks him down and tries to run with the money. Tab follows him, but they're both stopped outside by the police. Shadow Dance Category:Jean Grey Seasons Category:Seasons